


pay attention

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [32]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, evan's an attention whore, first kleinsenmell tag ha, jared and michael are soft boys, like a lot of fluff, sorry but thats what youre doing is called, yes that's what i'm calling them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Evan really wants to cuddle with his boyfriends
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Michael Mell
Series: One Shots [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	pay attention

Evan sighs as he lays his head on Jared's shoulder, hugging him from behind. Michael was late because he had an appointment he had forgotten about, but assured the two that he would be there later. Evan sighs again as he tries to get his boyfriend's attention, the exact same boyfriend who was playing his game more than he was paying attention to Evan. And he doesn't react. A small whine makes its way out of Evan's mouth, and finally, Jared turns with a raised brow, lifting one side of his headphones from off of his ear.

"You okay, Babe?" he asks, eyes soft and completely ignoring the game that Evan could see him getting decimated in. Evan's heart melts at the thought. Then, he wraps his arms tighter around Jared.

"You've been playing for a while," Evan prompts, nodding towards the monitor. Jared's eyebrows furrow.

"Just about thirty minutes." Evan frowns. That had not been what he meant. He sighs again and goes to break away from him and sulk until Michael arrived, but Jared grabs his wrist, rolls back, and pulls Evan onto his lap with a small squeak of surprise. Jared removes the headphones, setting them on the desk, then turns to Evan.

And being this close to him is intoxicating, just like it is every time he gets close to his boyfriends. The warm feeling fills his chest as Jared slots their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Now," he says, putting his hands on Evan's hips, "will you tell me what's wrong?" His brows are furrowed again, and Evan feels a stab of guilt at the thought that he had just worried Jared. 

His head falls forward, resting on Jared's shoulder as he mumbles, "Just wanted you to pay attention to me." He feels the rise and fall of Jared's chest under his fingers as Jared chuckles.

"You know, all you had to do was ask, baby." Evan's cheeks tinge pink, but they both know that Evan would rather repeat his actions than to just ask, even if it got him attention sooner. Evan only hums as a response. Jared's hand snakes down, lifting up at his shirt so he can run his hand over Evan's back, skin to skin. He presses another light kiss to Evan's hairline before he can hear the door open, Michael walking in.

From his position, he can only see his other boyfriend's feet, so he tilts his head, smiling shyly at Michael's soft look.

"Looks like you two are having fun," he says, setting bags on the table. Evan is curious to know what they are, but not curious enough to get out of Jared's lap. "How about lunch? Nanay made it." He can sense Jared's excitement, but he still doesn't have the incentive to move, which he says as much. Jared sighs and stands up, hands wrapped around Evan's thighs, so he doesn't fall. A small yelp of surprise follows before the two of them are at the table, the danger of him falling gone.

The lunch that follows takes a bit longer in their position, but Jared seems happy to help him, Michael gives them soft looks throughout, and Evan is very happy where he is.

Afterward, they all move to Evan's room, mostly because he had a larger bed but also because it was the closest bedroom. Evan only lets go long enough for them to situate themselves, Jared, as the biggest spoon, and Evan as the smallest.

Jared is the one to ask about Michael's appointment, and he complies, telling them that everything was fine. Jared goes next, telling him that he had been playing with Jeremy and how he had gotten a new succulent. 

"Another?" Michael laughs.

"Are you, Evan 'I love plants' Hansen, saying that he has too many plants?" Michael smiles as Evan giggles, wrapping his arms tighter as Evan rolls, settling his head just below Michael's chin. One of his arms snakes under him to grab one of Jared's, which could probably be easier on the other side, but oh well.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying."


End file.
